Dipificia Drabbles
by Laura Latts
Summary: Just some random dipifica I've done on tumblr. Sweet and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Starting off with a little Reverse!Dipifica. I'm not really used to this au, so bare with me._

* * *

If Dipper had to summarize Pacifica it would be, "obnoxiously confident".

With that being as that Pacifica was confident in herself, in her pathetic cousin Gideon, in her decisions, in that she could stand on her own against him. Or any other man for that matter.

It wouldn't be a first he's seen guys, oohing and ahhing over her and inviting her to places and giving empty promises whenever she was in town. Though he's never said word of it before. Nor never seemed to mind any other time. She always turned them down. Always said she wasn't interested.

But they way they persisted, it _disgusted_ him. And the more he noticed, the more disgusted he became. And unfortunately, his sister, Mabel, was quick to key in on such.

"…You've been spending an awful lot of time in that book.", she noted, watching him from the vanity's mirror while she brushed her hair. "It's not even the journal."

"…Your mascara's thick on one side, sister, I believe you'd want to fix it.", he simply replied coldly, as always. "And what should it matter to you that I'm reading? Did it finally become a crime?"

"Aw, why don't you help me with tonight's show?", she asked, waving him aside.

"Help? You? Please.", he scoffed, turning a page. "Get William to do it."

"I'll slip on his tears.", she rolled her eyes. "You know he's no fun. It's simple, really. You take over near the end, while I head off with a cutie."

"Ah, the truth is revealed.", Dipper acknowledged.

He closed the book and looked up at her.

"In which case the answer is a resounding 'NO'. You can tell Gideon, he's going to be surviving another night without you.", he added.

"Oh? For your information, it's _not_ Gideon, it's someone different.", Mabel replied haughtily. "Rosario or something."

Dipper was about to look back at his book, but then paused and looked at her curiously.

"Rosario?" he asked. "The new whelp from New Mexico?"

"Yeah, that's the one!", Mabel turned to smile at him. "So you will help?"

"I thought he was with Pacifica.", he frowned.

"Psh. HER? You gotta get out more, brother.", Mabel scoffed. "One look at this body when I walked by and he was happy to drop her like garbage. It was pitiful! You should've seen how torn up she was! I wasn't even _trying!_ "

Mabel giggled. Dipper returned to his book with a quiet scoff. But he couldn't read the words. He felt something twist in his chest, and it stung like thorns. Yes, millions of thorns pressing into him. He hadn't noticed it before, but it made him almost angry now as the pain increased.

Dipper tried to calm down. He couldn't afford another tantrum. He grasped his amulet, hoping it would ease the pain. It did, some. Wiping away his rage, but the pain, it stayed, stuck fast in him.

"…Dipper?", Mabel asked, noticing him in the mirror again and becoming a little concerned.

Dipper sat his book aside telekinetically and stalked out of the tent. Anger, once again, settled in place as he thought of this annoying stinging in his chest. Especially as he thought back to the one that caused it to begin with.

 _'What's wrong with me? Why does this Rosario character make me so ANGRY?'_ , he wondered. _'Why should it concern me that Pacifica was dumped? Isn't that really Mabel's fault?' Why do I have to be so…'_

 ** _Jealous._**

The word came to mind and it made Dipper stop and realize. At first he wanted to deny it, but no other explanation could be given. It was quite obvious. He had no care for whoever it was that his sister dated or who anyone else dated anyone at all for that matter. But one thought at the idea of Pacifica and this… _Roasario_ …dating.

It was almost enough for Dipper to want to tear down a whole tree. And no amount of magic would stop this.

Subconsciously, Dipper's feet had carried him to the Mystery Shack. He looked up and saw Pacifica sitting there, red-eyed and runny-nosed. She looked like a silly little girl, too afraid to help herself.

Pacifica finally saw him walk up and quickly tried to wipe her eyes dry. She cleared her throat and brushed her hair back.

"Uh, hey.", she called out, trying to look nonchalant.

"…Evening.", Dipper nodded.

"Wh…what are you doing here?", she asked, absolutely clueless.

"…Well it's rather irrelevant.", Dipper replied. "Why are you crying?"

"Hm? Crying? I-I wasn't crying.", Pacifica lied.

"…Really?", he asked rhetorically.

Without permission, he bent over and wiped up a tear from her cheek, and held it to show. Pacifica stared at the tear, and then frowned, clearly embarrassed.

"…Well okay, so I was crying a little. So what?", she said, looking back down at the porch.

"Obviously, I asked _why_ you were crying.", Dipper replied.

"…It's just something stupid. It doesn't matter..", she replied, hurt sounding.

"Then why cry?"

Pacifica growled in frustration.

"Cause your sister shows off her body like, ALL THE TIME and my stupid boyfriend left me for her and I know she's gonna scare him really bad anyway. And it doesn't even matter, because I'm just stupid and ugly, and nothing nearly as pretty as your sister. So what?", Pacifica blurted out. She sniffled a little, almost wanting to cry again. "…It's a dumb girl thing, you wouldn't understand. Sometimes I just..I just wanna cry because…"

"Because you feel that the opinion of a human being with less intelligence than that of lint, should be valued.", Dipper finished for her.

"…Way to put it..", she scoffed, looking back at the ground and wiping a few more tears.

After a moment, she sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

"…I'm never going to be like other girls…", she said finally.

"Finally accepting your fate?", Dipper asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean, I'm never going to be pretty like other girls. I'm never going to have a boyfriend like other girls. …No one would like me even if I tried to be normal.", she said.

"I believe it was you who said that it was better to be weird than it was to be normal."

"I try.. But..", Pacifica sniffled a little. "…It's not always easy to believe."

"Well you're…", Dipper tried to think of a counter to it, but to be honest, she really wasn't much to look at.

She looked back at him, waiting to see if he could find a way to compliment her, but for once, even her confidence was failing.

He looked back and sighed, the slightest hint of frustration on his face. And then, as if he didn't need to say, she smiled some and leaned on his shoulder."…I'm sorry.. I know you don't care but..", she said quietly. "…I guess I kinda just needed to vent."He wasn't sure if she noticed, or if she did she probably didn't know how to respond, but he turned, his face was full of blond hair, and he placed a small kiss on her head."…You..have more for you…than most guys would comprehend.", he admitted, at last."…Thanks.", she replied, hiding her smile. "…I really needed to hear that from you."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Normal Gravity Falls from here out. I was given a request to do a first date/kiss. Hope you like it, please review. ^_^_

* * *

Pacifica Northwest was NOT a girl to let her nerves rattle her. She stands up in front of millions of faces and cameras and can smile and lie and remain the utmost beautiful and confident. Just as her mother raised her.

She's held parties of only the highest quality and can make fashion designers weep at her sharp opinions of their art work. What was one small date with her boyfriend?

Aside from that being her FIRST date with her FIRST boyfriend.

"Augh! NO! I said I wanted to wear the _Sky Blue_ blouse with my _Deep Sea_ blue coat!", she scolded the servants as she sat there with her hair being fixed up into a braid.

The servants quickly agreed and left to obey. She sighed in frustration. She never felt so nervous before. And what was weirder still was that she's been on monster hunts with Dipper before and she's seen what his family was like. She's spent all that time with him before, why must NOW be so nerve-racking? Because she's never been on a formal date with him until now?

She had asked one day and he admitted, it never really came to mind to have a real date with her, he felt like spending time WAS dating.

But now here she was, he promised her he had the perfect idea in mind for a date and she could barely keep her cool. She couldn't help but wonder and guess what he could possibly have planned, but he swore not to tell.

 _"I wanna keep make it a special surprise."_ , she remembered him saying.

Well what could that be?

Pacifica could only imagine. A trip to the movies to watch a sweet romance? And possibly a kiss, hidden away in secret of the dark theater?

Or maybe he was planning to take her to dinner. Someplace nice and elegant while they talked and had a nice conversation over good food.

Maybe it was a walk through the park, to enjoy the moon's light and watch fireflies glow. And then he'd hold her close and tell her how beautiful she looked in the star light.

These thoughts and more was the only thing that swept her away from her worry as she blushed and smiled and continued dreaming.

"Ms. Northwest? Your hair is done.", said a servant.

She changed her clothes and looked herself over in one of the many mirrors and sighed a little. She had to remember that Dipper wasn't as rich as she was and it was probably going to be some second-rate fast-food joint like you'd hear from any other guy in any other movie or story.

"…Well.. I guess I won't know until it happens.", she said to herself.

She excused herself, making up some lie to her parents about spending time with her other rich-girl friends. A while away from her mansion, Dipper caught up with her in the Mystery Shack golf cart.

The sight was less than thrilling. Aside from a black tie, he hadn't done much of anything to look nicer. And the golf cart was filthy and possibly covered in a sludge that might not have entirely been mud.

"Sorry about the dirt.", he said, brushing some off her seat. "Mabel and Wendy had to borrow it earlier and they ran into this huge-"

"Ah-Yeah, it's..fine.", she tried to smile and sat down. "Some monster. Yeah.."

"..Hey you okay?", he asked.

"I'm fine.", she tried to cheer up and smile more. "What did you have planned?"

"I think you're going to like it.", Dipper smiled as he started driving again.

They drove for a while, and soon were out of town, and eventually off the road and into the woods. Pacifica had to avoid being whacked a couple of times by a branch or bush.

 _'Oh great.. It's another monster hunt..'_ , she sighed. _'Probably thinking about hunting for fairies or whatever because it's girly..'_

"We're almost there.", Dipper was saying. "Sorry, but yeah, it was going to be out here in the woods."

"Yeah..", Pacifica sighed, unaware of the smirk Dipper had when he saw her disappointment.

They came out to a clearing and Dipper finally stopped the cart.

"Do you even know how to get back home from here?", she asked as she stepped out and looked around.

"Oh yeah. I came here a few times to check the place out.", Dipper said. "I think you're gonna love what we find out here."

Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Wow..", she said, for once, not caring to show her disappointment. "What could it be?"

"Well first you have to cover your eyes.", Dipper said.

"Huh?", Pacifica started to turn around to face him.

"No no! Don't look. Cover your eyes!", Dipper smiled more.

Pacifica paused, but then did as told. She could feel Dipper shuffle around behind and around her. After a moment, she felt him stand close nearby.

"Okay. Now you could look.", he said.

Pacifica opened her eyes and looked. A blanket laid sprawled out over the grass, held down by a few stones. A picnic basked sat there as well and dinner was sat up.

"…Dinner?", she asked.

"Yeah. Hope you like it.", Dipper chuckled. "Come on, you're gonna the real surprise."

They sat down and Dipper pulled out a dinner for the both of them.

"It's…cute.", she said. Which wasn't a total lie. It wasn't as elegant as she had hoped, but he was lower class. What could she expect? What he made was nice.

"Hang on.", he said, before she took the first bite.

"…What?", she asked.

Dipper grinned even wider and held up a finger. He checked the sky.

"Uhhh… Aaaaaannnnnnd… _Now._ ", he said.

As if by his command, the rocks around their blanket began to glow a deep purple. And so did other rocks around them that Pacifica had no idea was there. Pacifica looked around and then looked back, stunned by Dipper's wide smile in the glowing purple light. Even more so because his hat and vest were rustling, as if being blown up by wind.

"What is this?", she asked.

Dipper chuckled and picked up a piece of his dinner. He carefully held it out to her to see before letting go. Miraculously, it didn't drop. Just merely floated there. She stared at it in awe.

"It's a magical force that happens every so often.", Dipper explained. "Where the moon reflects on these specially carved stones and well… Pretty much defy all gravity. At least until the moon's either gone or blocked. And it's a clear night tonight."

Pacifica chuckled.

"Wow..", she breathed. "It's…amazing!"

Dipper flicked his piece of meat and it flew, effortlessly, towards Pacifica. She giggled and tried to catch it on her fork, but it bounced off and toppled through the air till she simply caught it with her hand and put it in her mouth herself.

Dipper laughed a little and they ate, sometimes playing with their food. Allowing the plates to fly however close or far as they liked.

After dinner, Dipper collected the stained Styrofoam and put them back in the basket, which he kept on the ground with a few ordinary rocks. Then he stood up and extended a hand to Pacifica. To her astonishment, she noticed, he wasn't touching the ground. She smiled, curious, and took the hand.

Easily she was hoisted into the air and for a moment, panicked, unsure of what to do other than cling to Dipper's hands.

Dipper chuckled.

"It's okay.", he reassured. "It's like..being in the water, I guess."

She looked at him for a moment and then tried to calm down before easing back away from him. He was right. She glided a little with the smallest effort and extended her legs. Dipper held her hand and carefully stepped forward, leading the way.

She smiled and followed after, amazed by what they could do.

"So when you said you came to check this place out..", she started.

"I mean I've been here several times to test it all out and make sure that this….really was the perfect evening.", he said, giving her a quick twirl that made her gasp when he paused.

Pacifica looked back and was beaming as brightly as he was. Subconciously he pulled her into a sway and she didn't even realize how much higher they were until Dipper's smile softened and after a moment, gave a small chuckle.

"..What?", she asked with a small laugh.

"..You look beautiful up here.", he said.

Pacifica took a quick glance down and saw how high they really were. She blushed a little and chuckled and looked back.

"..Not too bad looking yourself.", she smiled.

He chuckled a little and she hugged him close. Dipper blushed, or so she guessed, and gently stroked her hair.

"..This night was amazing..", she said softly.

"..I'm glad you liked it..", he replied. "There's one more thing though.."

"What?"

She leaned back and was soon met with a nervous quick kiss. At first she didn't even notice, but then was left stunned as she realized what had happened. She looked back at Dipper's bright red face, eyes closed, as if waiting for a slap in the face. She smiled and felt her own face grow warm before kissing him back.

Dipper took in a breath, surprised, and held her tight for a moment before relaxing and kissing as well. Butterflies of nervous excitement, causing her heart to race before they pulled back, looked at each other, and awkwardly giggled.

"…This has been the best night ever..", she said.

"Then I'm glad..", Dipper replied. "…I love you.."

"..I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Dipper's first time trying to ask Pacifica out and he's nervous as hell. XD Please review!_

* * *

14 year-olds, Dipper and Mabel were lacing up their boots for another walk through the woods in search of magical things their Grunkle Ford had asked of them. But as they were preparing, they were also waiting for their good friend Pacifica to join them and Dipper explained his plans for the day with Mabel.

"I mean, I know we've all been hanging out during the Summer since that first time a couple of years back, but.. I kinda wanted to do more than just monster hunts, you know?", he explained.

"Well like how?", his sister asked. "You wanna try your hand at spells again?"

"NO.", Dipper cringed at the thought, remembering the one time he nearly sat the forest on fire. "I meant just me and Pacifica.. I kinda wanted to well.. Y-you know.. A-ask her out."

At this, Mabel looked up from her boots, surprised.

"Wait, you mean like on a REAL date? Or like on one of those grave-sightings dates?", she asked, eyes widened a little.

"A _date-_ date.", Dipper emphasized. "I wanna ask her on a REAL date later today. I'm just… I'm kinda nervous."

"Why?", Mabel pressed. "I'm sure she'd say yes!"

Dipper sighed.

"The same reason I don't date other girls.", he groaned, leaning back against the wall. "You know I get all awkward and sweaty around them."

"Oh.. Oh yeah..", Mabel winced. "…Well… She's stuck around this long."

"..I guess.", he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't beat yourself down and out of it, Dipper.", Mabel encouraged with a small smile. "Just…ask her."

"..Thanks. I'll try.", Dipper smiled. "I just.. I wanna ask at the right time."

Pacifica got there and she and Mabel helped each other to pull back their hair to keep from getting in the way and soon left into the woods.

Sometime into it, Mabel left to look elsewhere for a mushroom while Dipper and Pacifica looks around the same clearing.

After a while of searching, Pacifica sighed and sat back.

"I don't think it's here.", she declared.

Dipper looked back and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her in the tall grass. The sunlight beaming down on her through the trees. He thought of what Mabel said earlier and came over and sat with her.

"Yeah, maybe we should move deeper into the woods.", he agreed.

"Well that's one of the first times we agree.", Pacifica smiled back.

Dipper smiled some more. He glanced at the ground and absentmindedly began picking at the grass blades by his feet.

"Uh… W-well..", he began. "I don't…s-suppose.."

Pacifica looked at him, her expression changing to curiosity. He felt his face flush red as he tried to speak, finding it harder and harder by the moment.

"Do you uh… D-do- _Would_ you uh… D-do you think we'd agree on-"

"HEY I FOUND IT!", Mabel called out, snapping both of their attentions.

"Oh finally!", Pacifica smiled. She looked back at Dipper who sighed and shook his head sadly. "Dipper? What's wrong? What were you gonna ask?"

"Forget it.", he said. "We need to keep moving, I-I guess.."

He got up and walked quickly away to Mabel's voice. Pacifica looked after him and wondered what he was trying to say.

Later they were in a creek and sorting through rocks. Dipper noticed Mabel and she gave him a smile and a nod and she hurried away as best as she could to give him space to ask. Pacifica was only a little ways away.

He sighed and tried to think of how to ask in this situation. Should he just come out and ask? Or maybe find some way to slip it in like last time?

"Hey Dipper, can I ask you something?", Pacifica began, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh uh..", he stood up and saw her walk over carefully. "Sure. What?"

"What were you trying to say earlier?", she asked. "I was meaning to get back to it, but you know I got distracted by that two-headed fish Mabel found. _Ew._ "

She chuckled and then looked at him expectantly.

 _'Oh well I guess NOW'S as good of a time as any other..'_ , Dipper thought, somewhat worried in his mind.

He scratched the back of his neck and then his arm, not really sure how to ask.

"Uh.. Well… It's… I guess it's nothing, really but- No I mean it is something. I-I actually really've been- I mean I've really been wanting to ask you but..", he struggled, suddenly feeling stupid and at a lack of proper sentence structure.

"Yes?", she urged.

"I.. I-I was wanting to.. To ask you if..if maybe..", he stammered.

Pacifica watched him a moment and thought of how the rest of this sentence may have ended. She smiled more, knowing Dipper well how much of a dork he acted about girls, and pieced it together in her mind.

"… _Yes?_ ", she pressed.

Dipper felt the pressure build up in him and his face was cherry-red. He shuffled in the creek, but suddenly slipped on a rock and fell in with a yelp, accidentally reaching out and grabbing Pacifica and pulling her in as well.

There was a huge splash and they pulled themselves back up, soaking wet and groaning.

"Oh man I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!", he said, rubbing his arm and helping Pacifica up.

She coughed out some water and parted the long blond hair from her face.

"No, no, it's okay. You alright?", she asked.

"Yeah, are you?", he asked.

"I'll be fine when I scrub the mold off my skin.", she cringed. "Maybe you should as- Oh hey. Is this that rock?"

She picked up the sparkling rainbow-splotted rock. Dipper sighed and gave a small nod and smile.

"Yeah, that's it.", he said. "Let's dry off and move on."

And unfortunately for the rest of the hunt, no such luck. Until finally they were trekking back to the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper, you gotta ask her!", Mabel urged quietly.

"Ugh, why bother? Unless you want some wild creature to come in out of no where and snatch her up 2 words before I finish a sentence.", Dipper scoffed, scowling at the ground.

"Just, SAY it. Plain and simple. Don't stammer your way through it!", Mabel groaned.

"Later..", he grumbled.

But he knew she was right and sighed when they came into the back yard. Dipper and Mabel exchanged one last glance and she shrugged and skipped ahead of him a little to get in the house sooner.

Pacifica caught up to him as they trudged up to the porch. But before Dipper put a hand on the back door, Pacifica stopped him.

"Hang on.", she said.

Dipper turned back and looked at her curiously.

"Dipper before we go in, what did you wanna ask me all day?"

Dipper sighed and shrugged. He tried to think of a way to put it. Finally he just shrugged again.

"I.. I just wanted to ask you out this Friday.", he said finally. "But I've been stopped all day!"

Pacifica chuckled a little and smiled.

"Well I think you just did?", she said.

Dipper blinked, surprised, and then face-palmed himself.

"…yyup.", he said. "So…?"

He looked back up with a slight smile that made her smile back.

"…I know I'm a bit of a klutz with romance but.."

"I'd love to go on a date with you.", she said, coming up a little closer.

Dipper breathed a little with a smile, finally glad to have it off his chest.

"Great. Friday?"

"Sure.", she nodded and then reached up a little closer.

Dipper was surprised, but before he could say or do anything, she gave him a soft kiss. He paused, but then kissed back and they smiled more when they parted.

"Then it's a date.", Dipper said.


End file.
